


Girl's Night

by inksmears



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksmears/pseuds/inksmears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise drags Naoto out shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for another friend. She wanted Rise/Naoto. I adore them so it had to happen.

They say that death and taxes are the only inevitable things in life. To that list Naoto added the following: Kanji being unable to look her in the eye, Yosuke shoving his foot in his mouth, Teddie mentioning 'scoring' and Rise forcibly dragging her from her apartment to go shopping. It was unfortunate (or perhaps fortunate) that the latter was what happened most frequently. Several things converged to cause this: Rise was her closest friend, Rise was in the same grade and Rise was really persistent.

Thus the detective found herself dragged down the bustling streets of some strip mall she didn't even know the name of. Everyone was bundled up in winter attire and everything was decorated in a festive manner. Though not nearly as important a holiday here as in the West, Christmas still had its commercial roots lodge into Japan and every store took the fullest advantage.

"Okay, we're going to find something really cute this time!" Rise was saying when Naoto finally dragged herself free from her woe of even being here in the first place. It was so crowded and noisy. It was everything she really did not enjoy.

"Clothes again?" Naoto sighed. "May I predict how this will go based on our fifty-two other attempts?"

"No, you may not," Rise huffed as she walked arm and arm with the shorter girl. "I will forcibly undress you if I have to."

Naoto's cheeks tinged red. "Y-You most certainly will not!"

"Ooooh, look! Here, here!"

Rise's face lit up and she took a hard right. Naoto stumbled after her, slipping on a patch of snow. When Naoto's gaze lifted she felt her stomach drop in horror.

"This is a lingerie store."

"Well, yeah! You have to match! We can't just get you a cute outfit and not get you cute underwear!"

Naoto's face went just about as red as it could go and she dug her heels into the ground. "N-No thank you!"

Rise was stronger than she looked and dragged Naoto inside despite her protest. "You can't keep wearing those bindings all the time, Naoto-kun. We'll get you a cute bra, okay?"

"N-No--!"

Naoto squirmed uncomfortably. She was completely surrounded by hundreds of violently colored and lacy things. Completely out of her element. Silently she willed her cell phone to ring and that it was Dojima on the other line telling her there was a case that needed her assistance right away. But Rise still had a very firm grasp on her.

"Hmmmmm... blue, right? You'd probably want blue."

"Um. This really isn't necessary."

"Of course it is! I just told you why!"

"N-No, I mean... i-it's not as if anyone is going to... see them so what's the purpose of making them so fancy?"

Rise 'hmmm'ed as she fingered through a rack of painfully lacy looking bras. "Well, you never know! What if Kanji asked you out on a date and things got hot and heavy?"

"Th-That would never happen!" Naoto shrieked and her face turned bright red.

Rise giggled and ignored her protests, as per usual. "What was your size again? Oh wait, I remember! Do they have any that big?"

Naoto stared frantically at the door and then at Rise's hand attached to her arm. She was wondering just how fast she could run if she knocked Rise over. She feebly attempted but Rise whirled around with a few things in her hands.

"Now you have to try them on!"

"Absolutely not!"

And so ten minutes was spent arguing, ending finally with Rise puffing out her cheeks in irritation and throwing up her arms. Rise was stubborn but Naoto was far more hardheaded. So Rise purchased a few different pairs of bras and underwear and ordered her to wear them. She'd be checking, she said, and Naoto made a mental note to change in the bathroom rather than the locker room before gym class from now on. Shopping for outfits went, as Naoto suspected, the same as the other fifty-two times. Naoto did not try on anything and nothing was purchased.

Next came shopping for others. Rise wanted to give everyone a gift so they spent over an hour and half searching for the perfect gift for Souji (who was visiting them for the holidays) and about ten minutes on everyone else. Buying Christmas gifts for others had not been something Naoto had even thought about but she supposed she owed Rise something, at least, And possibly Kanji since he always gave her things for White Day and Valentine's Day. Souji as well because he was Souji. Chie and Yukiko should probably be added to that list. And Teddie. .... Well okay, Yosuke too, she supposed.

Naoto felt a light thump on the back of her head and blinked from her thoughts. Rise giggled. "Thinking about something?"

"Oh, um... yes."

The shopping day was finally done and they were heading back to the train station, much to Naoto's eternal relief. She couldn't wait to be out of this overcrowded place. Rise giggled again, still looped arm and arm with her. "About~?"

"I thought... I wold purchase gifts for everyone as well."

"Oooh! That's great! Let me know if you need my help, okay?"

Naoto smiled faintly, the first smile she had offered all day, and nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Rise-san."

"Jeez... you can just call me 'Rise' you know."

"Huh? Oh... r-right."

And on they walked, Naoto clutching the bags of all the things they had gotten today. They stayed in silence before snow began to flutter down from the darkening sky. Both of them stopped and looked up. Rise's eyes lit up.

"Oh, how pretty! ... Hm?"

Naoto inclined her head at the idol. "What is it?"

Rise giggled. Without warning she swooped down and planted a firm kiss on Naoto's cheek. Naoto squeaked in surprise, sputtering as she turned dark red. Rise straightened and flipped the detective's hat off her head, placing it on her own.

She grinned. "Mistletoe!"

Naoto looked up and sure enough one had been subtly tied to the street lamp they had stopped beside. Rise laughed and darted forward, waving at her.

"Hurry up or we'll miss the train!"

Naoto started and then hurried after her. "Wh-What... Wait, p-please give that back!"

But Rise only laughed.


End file.
